Romance on a Ship
by Jexy
Summary: What happens when you're trapped on a ship for days on end? Will the magic shared between two women bring them closer and answer more questions? Set after they get on the ship. It takes about a week to get to a certain spot to throw the bean and create a portal to Neverland. Rated closer to T for language and some sexytimes.
1. Chapter 1

So alright everyone, here's chapter one of a fic I whipped up in a few days because I had the idea in my head and had to get it down on..well in this case...a word doc. The characters kind of go OOC but it's cute the interactions between Emma and Regina. I hope you enjoy! (Once again this is a finished fanfic but I'll post it in chapters)

We all climbed onto Hook's ship and the few of us who knew how to sail it helped Hook. The rest just watched. Regina being one who watched. As I worked with the rope I kept an eye on her. She was worried about Henry and you could clearly see there was a lot on her mind. There was a lot on mine too seeing as how her and I single handedly just saved the town together and neither of us totally knew how that happened. I know that I can use magic and that it is a white or pure magic but there was something different about when I helped Regina steady the diamond.

"Alright mates we're good." Hook broke the silence between us all and started to talk to his crew. I snuck away and went towards Regina. I didn't know what to say. She was looking over the water and her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Hey." She jumped and let out breath she didn't know she was holding. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I looked on with her over the water. "He's going to be alright Regina. We're going to save Henry." She was quiet.

"I hope so. I've lost everyone I've ever cared for and I don't know what I would do without Henry. Especially now that I know he actually does love me." Her voice was shaky and raw with emotion.

"He always cared about you Regina." I never looked over at the emotional woman but I knew she was watching me. "No matter what he said he always cared." I turned my gaze towards her and saw the hope in her dark eyes. "I'm not sure why but I've always been able to read people and tell when they're lying and I could always tell he loved you." A small smile crossed Regina's lips.

"Thank you." Her voice was small. "For letting me know that. And for taking care of him since I couldn't. I won't lie, I didn't know if you could take care of him considering your past but you did well." Knowing Regina how I did, I knew that was a compliment.

"You raised him. I just made sure he had food, water, and a bed." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm joking. I made sure he was safe and all that." Regina rolled her eyes. In my own way I was cheering her up. Or at least lightening the mood. "I should be thanking you actually. You raised him well. Much better than I ever could." Before Regina could open her mouth Hook's voice rang through the ship.

"Alright it's getting late. We need to get our rest. Since there's not enough room we'll be pairing up for bunkmates." Oh great. I don't want to be put with him. "Snow and Charming, Crocodile and Regina, and then I," Hook walked up to me and invaded my space. "Will bunk with Miss. Swan."

"Oh Hell no!" Regina, Gold, and I spoke in unison. I looked over to Regina who had her arms crossed and shooting daggers at Hook with her eyes.

"I will bunk with Regina. You and Gold can work things out." I pushed him away a bit and leaned where I was standing. Regina just watched me shocked. I knew my parents were probably shitting bricks.

"What are you up to?" Regina was curious but the tension of her not bunking with Gold was gone.

"We need to talk so best we bunk together. Besides, you don't want to bunk with anyone but me." I leaned over and grinned. "Or do you want to bunk with Hook? He does have the hots for you." Regina smirked and rolled her eyes.

XXXX Later that night XXXX

Sadly all there was to sleep on was straw and rags. It was far from what Regina was used to sleeping on. "Here take my coat." I took it out from beneath my head and tossed it to Regina. The cabin was small so we were just a few feet from each other. She looked at it a moment.

"Are you sure?"I smiled and she placed it under her head. A few moments passed before she spoke again. "Why are you being so nice to me now? I figured you'd want to bunk with your parents."

"I'm not sure. Despite what anyone says you have changed. You had a little bit of a setback but you meant well. Everything you've ever done you've done it because of Henry. He's your main reason for doing anything. Especially now because you know Mary Margaret darkened her own heart." I could feel the shock on Regina's face as I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. "Yeah. She told me."

"You're not mad about that?" Regina was trying to figure me out. I thought it was cute. She's always been able to know everyone's move but mine.

"You didn't kill her which also shows that you've changed." I turned my head to look at her. "If we're going to save Henry we need to work together again. Can we do that?"

"Yes." That was all she said.

"Good. Because I'm not letting Hook, Gold, or anyone else lay a hand on Henry. Or even fully help for that matter." I got comfortable again and rested my head on my arms.

"I can understand Hook and Gold but not even your parents? I thought family always worked together." I chuckled at the confusion in her voice.

"They do. Normally. But in this case, I think I'd kill them both if I had to work with them constantly. All of their lovey dovey shit gets on my nerves and David…he's not all that bright." Regina laughed for the first time in what I'd imagine to be quite awhile.

"No comment." I looked over again with a coy grin.

"Oh please. Mask your extreme joy and gratitude that you're not going to be around them constantly. And that I agree with you about my…about David." We were quiet a moment. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." I rolled onto my side so I wasn't facing her.

"I'll try but no promises." I chuckled.

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Glad y'all are liking this new story so far. Too bad season three won't end up happening like this. :p

The next morning I woke up earlier then everyone else. When I looked outside it was almost sunrise. Before I went on deck I looked back at Regina and noticed she was shivering. As I walked over I noticed she looked so beautiful as she slept. Her brows were slightly knitted from worry. I slid out of my lighter jacket and carefully placed it over her like a blanket. She never stirred but she stopped shivering. I smiled to myself and quietly left.

"You're up early." His rocky voice startled me. When I looked towards the voice and saw Hook steering the ship.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. And I like watching the sunrise." I don't know why, but I joined him. It was probably to get a better view of the sun over the water.

"You have the best view up here if you want to watch the sun sparkle over the sea waters." We stood there silently waiting for the sun to peek over the horizon. "How do your parents feel about your liking Regina?" I froze. How did he know? I don't even know if I like her. I just know that I've always been drawn to her for some reason. Ever since the first night I met her over a year ago.

"What makes you think I have feelings for Regina?" I kept my voice down. He chuckled slightly.

"I never said you had feelings for her. I simply said you liking her." Damn he caught that. "But the way you said no yesterday about her bunking with Rumple. You were more pissed off about her not being paired with you versus me hitting on you like I did." I opened my mouth to refute his statement but I had nothing. "You look at her differently. No matter what she does and any time I ever hit on you, you shoot me down."

"How do you know it's not me not liking you?" I felt myself getting more defensive by the second.

"Because mate, remember, you and I have something in common. We can read people to a great extent and I can see that you have some sort of feelings for her." His voice was calm and not surprised when I didn't try to deny it again.

"Well she did adopt my son." His eyes grew wide for a moment.

"You mean to tell me that Regina adopted you and Bellfire's son? She adopted the crocodile's grandson? And you have feelings for her. Isn't there some sort of connection between you and her besides her adopting Henry?"

"Yes. Back in Fairytale land Regina was Snow White's step mother." I could see all of this mulling over in his head.

"Hmm. Interesting. Though I do like the idea of two attractive women having sex on my…."

"HOOK!" I covered my mouth realizing how loud I was. He laughed.

"Now it totally makes sense why you wanted to bunk with her. I won't say anything but I can't say that I won't be imagining…"

"If you don't shut the fuck up I will slap you." He laughed again.

"What's going on out here? I heard yelling." When I looked behind us David was watching us.

"Nothing. He was being an ass. I've handled it." I shot a glair that could kill back at Hook and he snickered. Once everyone was awake we ate and did our own thing. I saw Regina at the front of the ship and snuck away from my parents. "The food sucks doesn't it?" Once again she jumped when I spoke.

"Yes it does." She scrunched her nose at the last bit of food. "I'll be happy when I can cook again.

"Mmmm. I can smell your lasagna now." Regina chuckled. "Hey, a woman can dream. You're a good cook."

"What have you eaten besides my lasagna?" I thought a moment.

"Nothing, but I don't have to eat everything you cook to know you're a good cook." We stood in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for your jackets. The main one made a good pillow and the other a blanket." I smiled to myself. I enjoyed times like this when we made small talk. It seems that we can say so much without even speaking.

"You're welcome. I'm used to roughing it and you're not so if I can help I will. Besides, I can't piss you off or you'll send me to my parent's room." I bumped arms with her trying to lighten the mood. Regina looked at me from the corner of her eye and held back a laugh.

"Watch yourself Miss. Swan. I could always throw you to Hook instead. Or turn you into lasagna." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yes then you could eat me." The words came out of my mouth before I knew what I had said. I didn't dare look at Regina's reaction. My cheeks were flushed from embarrassment yet the thought of Regina eating me flooded my thoughts. "I…I'm g...going to go check on...something." I turned quickly and jogged away. Regina's dark eyes were watching me.

"Emma." My thought process was broken by Mary Margaret calling my name. I looked over as she walked towards me. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I turned towards her giving her my full attention. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you want to bunk with your father and me? And why have you been acting so strangely around Regina?" I'm so glad I could hide my shock. I didn't realize she paid that close attention to how I acted around Regina.

"Because the two of you need your space. I walked in on y'all once and it won't ever happen again." My stomach churned just thinking about it. Mary Margaret studied me.

"Oh okay. I figured you'd want to spend time with us since…"

"Regina and I need to work a few things out. And I believe if her and Gold were in the same space for too long they'd kill each other." I glanced behind Mary Margaret a moment and saw Regina looking over the water again. I could feel her sadness from here and an over powering want to go comfort her.

"What could you need to work out with Regina?" Mary Margaret frowned at the thought of us working out anything apparently.

"Something about Henry. Both of us deserve time with him since we're both his mother." I saw Regina's head shoot up. I guess I got her attention.

"What?!" Of course Mary Margaret's voice got everyone's attention. "Emma…"

"My mind is made up. Regina deserves to spend time with him as much as I do. As long as Henry wants to spend time with her then I'm fine with that. I know her. I believe her when she says she wants nothing more than to just spend time with him. She really has changed. The old Regina, the one you and David knew, wouldn't have willingly given her life to save us. All of us." Mary Margaret opened her mouth but then closed it when she knew my mind was made up.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone ate dinner and everything was taken care of I found Regina at the front of the ship again. She was watching the sunset. "I always loved watching the sunset over the ocean. It's so peaceful." I stood about a foot away from Regina and looked with her.

"I like both the sunrise and sunset. Though, I see the sunset more often since I enjoy sleeping in." I started to enjoy the silent times Regina and I shared.

"Did you mean what you said to your mother earlier?" Her voice was small and she never looked at me. I could hear her voice shake a little in fear that I was lying.

"So you were eavesdropping." I paused. "Yes I meant what I said. All of it. Like I said last night, you've changed. You had a few setbacks but everyone has. The road to change isn't a straight and clean one. It's very…rocky and can take awhile to get to the end of. But I believe that if you get to see Henry that will help you with that road. You're not alone Regina." She didn't say a word for awhile.

"Why do you believe in me so much? You know my past and everything I've done yet you are giving me another chance."

"A chance to redeem yourself." Regina looked at me then. "Henry told me you wanted to redeem yourself for what you've done in your past. The road to redemption isn't always a straight one and you just lost sight of the road for awhile but you found your way back and you're trying even harder to stay on that path now. Or at least that's what I believe."

"When did you become so deep?" I laughed at Regina's shock.

"I have my moments. But please don't look so shocked." Regina rolled her eyes at the childishness of my voice.

"And there's the childish Emma back. I knew it wouldn't last long." Regina's voice was light and she had a small grin as she spoke. The sun was almost gone from sight when Hook broke through the peaceful silence.

"Everyone can I get your attention?" He stood in the middle of the ship as he spoke. "We'll be sailing a few more days, I'm calculating about five, before we get to the spot we can throw the bean to get to Neverland. I'll need someone to help man the boat tonight so I can get some sleep. Any volunteers?" Luckily David spoke up. I didn't want to be alone with Hook again. He can read me too well and that freaks me out. I looked back at Regina and she had a mix of worry and relief on her face.

"We're going to find and save Henry, Regina." I placed a reassuring hand on her arm to get my point across. "Trust me." She looked from my hand to my face and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." That night I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was how gorgeous Regina looked in the glow of the sunset. Ever since I helped Regina contain the magic from the trigger I've felt a deeper connection with her. There's always been one since we kind of share a son but one on a deeper level. I looked over to find her sound asleep. Her back was facing me but I knew she looked peaceful. I wonder if she felt that connection as well. It was warmer that night so she gave me my jacket back and it smelt like her. That relaxed me as I breathed it in. Was I falling for this woman? And how exactly did we contain the magic from the trigger? I didn't know that split moment idea would work or not but it did.

A few hours passed and I think I had fallen asleep but was woken by low cries and whimpers. After I looked around it soon dawned on me that the cries where coming from Regina. I crawled over and saw tears roll down her cheeks. "Regina." I leaned over her a little more. "Regina. Wake up." She didn't wake. God please don't let her kill me for this. "Regina." I placed a hand on her arm and started to shake her slightly. "It's a dream. Wake up." She still didn't wake up. I didn't know what to do. My hand moved before I knew and I had cupped her cheek.

When her eyes shot open I jumped but before I could pull my hand back she grabbed it. "What the Hell were you doing?"

"I…you were…uh." My heart was pounding. "You were crying and I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes but nothing was working. I thought…" Regina must have realized she was still grasping my hand and let it go quickly. I missed her touch instantly. Her hands were so soft. "Here." I handed her a handkerchief I had in my jacket.

"Thanks." She took it and dried her face. "Not a word of this. Do you hear me?"

"Of course not." I moved back to my side of the cabin and laid down. I felt like a puppy that just got in trouble for doing something bad. "I'm sorry." I curled up with my back facing her. She huffed out some air.

"Emma." I didn't answer. "Emma." I still didn't answer. "Damn it woman I'm trying to apologize." She threw the handkerchief at my head and I chuckled. I could only imagine the slightly irritated look on her face. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that. You've been nothing but nice to me. Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes." I rolled over and stretched out. "What were you dreaming about?" Regina was quiet as she watched me skeptically. Her not answering told me she was dreaming about Henry. "Regina, I don't care how many times I have to tell you that we're going to find him. And I'll hold the bastard and the bitch so you can have the first swing at them." Regina chuckled through the sniffles. "You can beat them up a bit. Show them whose boss and…"

"I get it Emma." She laughed a little more. I was happy I could cheer her up and make her smile. I loved seeing and hearing her laugh and smile. It brightened up a room. "How is it you've been able to cheer me up so much the past few days?"

"Because I'm childish and funny and I bug you but still have some decency. And on occasion I have my grown-up moments." She stared at me and bowed her head.

"Yup. I believe that's about spot on." We chatted awhile longer and soon fell asleep. Next thing I knew Hook was knocking on the door to the cabin waking us up.

"Ladies wake up. I just know you're both bright eyed and bushy tailed by now." I looked over to Regina and she gave me a nod.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you for using it this one time." Regina gave me a groggy grin.

"I'm holding you to that." With a wave of her hand Hook was silenced. "That will keep him for awhile." She stretched trying to get life back into her muscles. "Sleeping on this straw is killing my back."

"I can give you a massage if you'd like to work the knots out." Once again I spoke before I knew what I said. Regina was amused by the look of sheer horror on my face. "I meant that in the most innocent way possible. I swear."

"I know you did." When I opened the door there was a toad sitting at my feet. It was making a racket and jumping up and down. I snorted and looked back at Regina. "Suits him doesn't it?"

"I'm not kissing him." I stepped over the toad and picked him up. He sat still in my hand as I faced him towards Regina.

"Now you listen to me," She pointed her finger at him and damn she looked sexy. "Next time you pound on our door like that again it will be a permanent change. Got it?" Hook made a noise and Regina waved her hand again. A cloud of purple smoke appeared a few feet away. Hook walked away grumbling something under his breath. "Ready for the foul thing that he calls breakfast?" I laughed and smiled. I liked this playful side of Regina. I had never seen it before.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank all of you who are reading this and I love reading your reviews. They are awesome and keep me writing. I hope you all have a fantastic weekend. And yes, I will update on Monday even though it's a holiday. :) Oh and here's a warning about the chapter: it's kinda long. haaha.

A few hours passed and Mary Margaret literally pulled me into her and David's room. "Oww what the Hell?"

"Shh." She closed the door and walked close to whisper.

"Don't shush me. What do you want that you couldn't ask me out there?"

"Regina turned Hook into a toad! She used magic!" I just watched the frantic brunette. "She said she wouldn't use magic!"

"Yeah I know. I was with her when she did it." Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide. "He was being a jerk and she was making a point. She turned him back. It was actually quite funny."

"David!" I frowned at her as I heard approaching footsteps.

"What is it? What's wrong?" David ran in and closed the door. Mary Margaret ran into his arms.

"She's done something to Emma! She's cursed her or something!" David looked horrified.

"What? No she didn't!" I folded my arms and scowled.

"See?!" She clung to his shirt. "She's probably taken her heart! We should never have let them stay in the same room!"

"This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!" I started to walk past them but David grabbed my arm.

"Young lady…"

"Oh no. Don't 'young lady' me! You've never given her a real chance to show that she's changed. Yes she's tried to kill you but she's also saved your lives and the life of your grandson who she took very good care of for the first ten years of his life!" I slammed the door behind me and stomped off.

"Everything alright mate?" Hook must have heard the yelling.

"No." I continued to stomp across the ship and once I got back to my cabin I went in and slammed the door. Not soon after the door opened again. "I don't want to see the two of you."

"Well there's only one of me." I eased up and turned around to see Regina walk in and close the door. "Do I even want to know what they're saying about me?"

"Stupid retarded stuff." I crossed my arms and sat. "They don't see that you've changed. They only see you as the Regina you used to be."

"Do you blame them?" She came and sat a few feet away from me. "I've done some pretty bad things in my life and I've hated your parents for a very long time. I still don't like them very much but I'm dealing with it and coming to tolerate them." I laughed at the tone of her voice. "They are the grandparents of my son…as awkward as that sounds…" I snorted and unfolded my arms. "But they saved me from Greg and your mother has saved me a few times. I've tried to repay the favor and she's not seen past the past yet. She may eventually."

"She needs to. You're Henry's mother too and you're going to be a part of all of our lives so she'll have to learn to deal with it. Or at least be civil with you." I've always had this problem where if I'm really emotional I can't keep my mouth shut. "I just hate them always talking down about you because they don't see the Regina I do."

"How do you see me?" Oh damn. I have a big mouth. I froze and could feel the blood drain from my face.

"I..I gotta..g…" I tried to get up and run but she grabbed my arm. I didn't try to fight. I just hung my head. "You have done some bad things in your past. We all have. But you're changing and redeeming yourself. You can never take back the past but you're doing your best to be a better person." Regina loosened her grip on my arm and let it go. When she didn't say anything I chanced glancing at her. She had a soft smile and a caring look in her eyes. "We better go help with something."

"Yeah. We better."

XXX Later that night XXX

"So what will you turn Hook into next if he knocks on the door again?" I tried getting comfortable on the hard floor but it was to no avail.

"Not sure. I hope he learned his lesson." I snorted as she sat and stretched her legs.

"He's a dude. I highly doubt he's learned his lesson." Regina laughed and I smiled to myself. I loved her laugh. When I looked over she was sitting there with her arms stretched out behind her leaning on her palms.

"This is true. If I have learned anything over the years about the male race is that most of them are pig headed and stubborn." She paused. "Not as stubborn as you though."

"Hey now. Be nice." I stuck my tongue out at her. We were both joking. Making the best of a bad situation I guess. I just hoped this friendly banter would continue once we saved Henry and were off of this Godforsaken ship. "Well, goodnight Regina." I rolled over and curled up.

"You're forgetting something." I rolled to my back and looked at her confused. "You promised me a massage this morning. Now get your savior ass over here and make good on your word." Oh that demanding tone. I loved it and it was such a turn on. Oh shit. No. Bad Emma. Don't think about how hot she is and how much you'd love to run your hands over her…. She cleared her throat and I snapped out of it.

"Are you sure?" She gave me a quick nod and I moved towards her. I just had to open my big mouth didn't I? Taking a seat behind her my hands started to shake. You can do this Emma. Just keep a clear mind and don't think about anything but the task at hand. I started gently with her shoulders. She was very tense at first but then relaxed into my touch. Regina let her head fall forward and then move to the side giving me greater access to the tight muscles in her neck. Her skin was so soft. I dug my thumbs into the muscles around her shoulder blades and I could feel how toned her back was. I could only imagine how toned the rest of her body was.

"Mmm that feels amazing." Her voice was low and husky. I could feel a slow throbbing start between my legs and I was getting more uncomfortable by the second. "Who knew you were so good with your hands." I knew she didn't mean that in any other way but I couldn't help but want it to. Regina rolled her shoulders and I felt the muscles in her back relax.

"There you go." I took my hands away quickly and started to move back to my side of the cabin. She looked over her shoulder slightly puzzled.

"Aren't you going to finish? My lower back is the worst." Her eyes were slightly darker than normal. Was she getting turned on by this or am I imagining things. I moved back and started moving down her back. To apply the right pressure with my thumbs I had to let my hands hold her sides. I was careful to not touch anything else while I was working around her bra. Oh if only I could run my hands over her bare skin and unclasp that bra. Each small moan drove me crazier.

I worked my way down and came to a tight knot. When I worked on it Regina hissed in pain and arched her back away from my hands. "Sorry." I quickly removed my hands from her back. She relaxed and sighed.

"It's alright. Just be gentle with that area. I hurt it when I was younger by being thrown off a horse." I moved my hands back and applied less pressure on that area like she asked. It took longer to get that knot out versus all the others.

"I'm sorry. That must have hurt badly." Regina agreed with a simple 'mmhmm' and a nod. It was quiet between us. All you could hear was the creaking of the ship and the ocean water on the sides of the ship. My thoughts were broken when I heard a humming noise. I soon realized it was coming from Regina. "You're humming."

"I am?" She let out a deep sigh. "I always hummed a song to Henry when he couldn't sleep. It never took him long to fall asleep once I started. I guess it reminds me of a better time so I do it without realizing." I started on the last part of her back as we continued to talk.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him." I paused and bit my lower lip not sure of what to say. "After we rescue him and get back to Storybrooke…" I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. "You're still his guardian you know?"

"Yes I know the documents are still in my name. Sadly that didn't keep him from running to you and your parents." I flinched at her tone. "Once again, I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"It's alright." When I was finished I moved back a few inches giving her space to stretch.

"That felt amazing. Thank you." She turned to me and I smiled.

"Glad I could help." I looked away and bit my lip again. "When we get back, could we figure out some visitation times or whatever? Like Henry stay with me some and then with you some? Actually share him I guess." I chuckled remembering what I said to Cora when we first meant. 'He's my son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated.'

"What's so funny? You're smiling." The color drained from my face.

"N-nothing." I cleared my throat and started to fiddle with some straw that was on the floor.

"Don't lie to me. Out with it." I sighed. I can't keep things from this woman. I can't lie to her either.

"It was something I said to your mother when we first met. It just slipped." When I looked back I saw Regina's eyes glisten with tears at the mention of her mother. "I'm sorry. I can shut up now."

"What did you say?" Her voice was small and she cleared her throat. She really did love her mother and only ever wanted to please her.

"I had said to Mary Margaret that we needed to get back to Henry and she asked who Henry was. I kind of said he was my son. I kind of shared him with Regina. It's complicated." Regina raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "What?"

"That explains a few things." I looked at her puzzled. "My mother asked questions about you. I never thought anything of them until now."

"What kind of questions?" Did I know where this was going? Did her mother secretly want me to get with her daughter?


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 a little early. I might be really busy tomorrow and unable to post til really late so I'll post early. Hope you enjoy!

Phishing questions." So Cora was curious about me. "Though the time gap between the world she's used to and our world two women sharing a son…that was interesting to explain to her." For some reason my cheeks started to heat up. Cora thought we were a couple apparently. Though, I wouldn't mind being a couple. If anything, the past few days on this boat and when we saved the town shows that we can get along. We both love Henry and we want to spend time with him.

"I can imagine how that would be awkward for you to explain. And for her to understand." I thought back a moment. "Though, that does explain something to me."

"What?" Regina was curious and the look on her face was adorable.

"Ever since, I'm guessing you explained that to her, she always acted different around me." Regina's eyes got wide a moment. So I was right. Her mom did want us together. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." I could tell she was lying. Did her mother want us together? It might explain why she's been acting so relaxed around me. And maybe I'm not crazy. I did feel something between us when we stabilized the trigger. If she didn't want to admit anything, that's fine. I don't want to ruin what we have going by pushing and prying. "Well, goodnight Emma."

"Night Regina." As I fell asleep I realized that was the first time she had ever said goodnight to me first. Not that that could mean anything but it was still nice.

After lunch we, once again, had nothing to do and I saw Regina watching over the water again. She was holding something in her hand when I walked up. "What's that?" Regina just clung to it tighter as she looked at me.

"It's my Mother's locket. It has a picture of us in it and then I put a picture of Henry and me on the other side. I cherish it. Especially since Mother is gone."

"Regina…" No sooner did I place a sympathetic hand on her back did the whole ship jolt and everyone fell. Regina scrambled across the deck after her necklace.

"No!" She was stopped by the side of the ship and I saw the piece of jewelry shine as it fell in the water. Before I knew it I had acted and jumped over the side diving after the locket. "Emma!" I hit the water hard and swam like my life depended on it. I never knew my parents until recently but I couldn't imagine losing them. The current was strong and it was hard to keep air in my lungs. Things started going dark when I felt something metal skim across my fingertips. I latched onto the chain and wrapped it around my wrist for safe keeping. When I hit the surface of the water everyone was watching the water.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice was the loudest. I swam to the side of the ship and they threw a rope connected to a life ring. I held onto it tightly as they pulled me up and onto the ship. "Are you crazy?!" I laid on my back trying to catch my breath.

"Emma!" Regina knelt beside me. "Are you nuts? You could've been killed!" There was something in her eyes I couldn't place.

"I had to do it. I had to get your locket back." I lifted my hand and showed her the necklace.

"My locket…you found it." Regina's voice was shaky and her eyes were glistening with tears. "Thank…" She cleared her throat. "Thank you Emma." She unwound the chain from my wrist and I smiled.

"You're welcome." I sat up slowly. "Just put it around your neck from now on please." Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. I watched as she struggled with the clasp. "Here let me do it." She handed me the necklace and I was careful when I fastened it. "There you go."

XXX Later that night XXX

"Why'd you do it?" Regina walked in the cabin and took a seat.

"Do what?" I turned my head to watch her. She was holding the locket as it was around her neck. "Oh, I don't know. It seems special to you."

"It is very special to me. But you could've died. You had no idea you could find it in that current." I sat up and faced her.

"My body acted before I knew what I was doing. While I was in the water the air was getting knocked out of me and things were getting darker until the chain of your locket touched me. I was able to grab it and get to the surface."

"Oh God don't tell your parents that. They hate me enough already. If they knew you about drown on my behalf they would kill me."

"They won't lay a hand on you." She looked shocked at the seriousness of my voice. I looked away awkwardly and cleared my throat. I didn't realize Regina had moved towards me until I felt her hand cup my cheek. She turned my head so I'd lock eyes with her. Those eyes. Those dark, gorgeous eyes that I'd love to get lost in. Regina leaned in slowly and gently pressed her lips to mine. A shock of electricity flowed through me. I kissed her back slowly and ran my hand up her arm and tangled my fingers in her dark hair. "Regina…" My voice was breathless.

"Shhh." I did as she said and leaned back as she pushed. Regina deepened the kiss as she laid on top of me. I loved her weight on me. When she was comfortable I tangled both of my hands in her hair. Nothing else mattered to me in that moment. All I've ever wanted was this woman and here she is. Obviously she felt the same way. As she kissed down my neck I tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Regina leaned up to straddle my hips as I pulled her shirt over her head. She looked so beautiful. The contrast from her dark skin to the black lace bra made my breath hitch in my throat.

Regina smiled at my amazement and slipped my shirt off. "I've never done this before…with a woman." I was scared and nervous. I wanted to please her and not disappoint her.

"I know dear." That's all she said. Those three words put my mind at ease and when she kissed me again there was no hesitation on my part. Our hands roamed each others' bodies. When my hand hesitated over the clasp of Regina's bra she smiled into the kiss. "Don't be scared. I won't bite…too hard." With that I unclasped her bra and she threw it to the side. It wasn't much longer until all of our cloths were discarded. Each kiss got more passionate and when one of her hands went between my thighs I sighed into her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I normally only post on MWF but posting two stories is getting a little tricky so I'll post on this one ever T/Th. Hope you are enjoying the story. And thank you everyone who has been liking and reviewing the story! And actually, I didn't realize this would be the last section of the story. I'll mark it as complete but once season three starts up I might continue it.

The next morning I woke and for a split second wondered whether making passionate love to Regina last night was a dream or not. When I opened my eyes to see her naked beside me I smiled. "Morning." Her voice was groggy. "Are you alright?"

"Morning. Yeah, why?" Regina stretched and kept covered by the make-shift sheet.

"You came pretty hard last night. I'm sure that you're sore now. But I find it hard to believe you have never slept with a woman before." I could feel my cheeks burn remembering last night. When I moved to sit up she was right. I was sore but it was a pleasant soreness.

"Emma I need…" Before I could say another word the door to the cabin opened and there stood David. There was an awkward silence and I wanted to just hide. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"We were sleeping. What does it look like?" Regina spoke before I did. "Now get out." With a wave of her hand the door slammed in David's face.

"There's going to be hell to pay." I covered my face and just leaned back. When we finally came on deck Mary Margaret and David met us with their arms crossed and pissed off looks. "What?"

"Don't what me young lady. What the hell were you doing in there with…her?" The simple fact that he couldn't even say Regina's name made my blood start to boil.

"Like _Regina_ said, we were sleeping." I stressed her name since he was so against saying it.

"That's not all you were doing." I don't know what came over me but my smartass side took over more than usual.

"Oh yeah? Then what _were_ we doing?" Mary Margaret's and David's eyes got wide a moment. Regina was enjoying the banter I believe. She knew I could hold my own with them.

"You corrupted my daughter!" David's attention went towards Regina and she didn't miss a beat.

"She enjoyed it!" Mary Margaret covered her face while Hook and the rest of his crew just watched on. Hook holding back laughter from the exchange.

"I'll kill you." David started to lunge towards Regina but I stepped between them.

"You're not laying a hand on her. And she's right. I did enjoy it." I paused a moment. "Many times actually." The color drained from David's face and flooded back with red. Before he could open his mouth Hook spoke up.

"I hate to interrupt the free entertainment but we're here. We've reached the spot where we can throw the bean so everyone get to your stations." David and I had a brief stair down before he huffed and went to the other side of the ship. I turned towards Regina with a smile.

"Ready to save our son?" Regina smiled and helped me at my station.

End (for now)


End file.
